


Hunter and Prey

by bananarrymuffin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Chaptered, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Smut, Vampire AU, hunter! Niall, narry freeform, vampire! harry, vampire! zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananarrymuffin/pseuds/bananarrymuffin
Summary: "Gotcha." He sang out in an accented voice, grinning again, like the cat who'd got the cream as he crouched down in front of Harry, eyes alight with amusement. "Aren't you a pretty one?" He whispered breathily.Harry pressed himself as far into the wall as he could manage, eyes darting around rapidly trying to figure out a way to survive this, finally zeroing in on the strangers neck. If he could just muster up enough energy for one bite."You and I both know it'd be useless to bite me."





	1. Chapter 1

_This can't be happening, not now. How could I have been so stupid?_ Harry thought to himself as he ran as fast as he could, pushed his legs harder and harder. _Why did I run away? What was I trying to prove? Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ His body was becoming heavy, the toxins from the trap he'd set off sinking in quickly and making him slower by the second. He needed to hide since running was no longer an option. He scanned the surrounding area, searching for somewhere he could tuck himself away. The sound of vehicles and shouts were growing louder, the scent of his pursuers taking over his senses. _Hunters_.

Fear crept over him like a vine, his vision was starting to blur. The situation was looking dire and he was beginning to think this was the end, that is until a familiar smattering of trees came into his view, he knew what was on the other side of those oaks. He tore through the tree line, peering over the edge of a cliff. At the bottom of the drop off were more woods, on a normal day he could make the jump no problem, but with the poison seeping into his skin he wasn't so sure he'd survive the 100 foot drop. Instead he sunk his claws into the side of the ravine as he swung his body over the edge. He knew there were cracks about 20 feet down, tiny caves he and the other children used to use to play hide and seek. Before the majority of their land was overtaken.

Once he'd skidded to the first opening he flung his body in with as much force as he could muster. It was a tight squeeze at first but then the walls berthed into a small alcove, Harry quickly crawled on his belly to the farthest end of the cave. It was all he could manage after expelling most of his energy scaling the cliff. He was grateful that the floor was, for the most part, level and there had been enough room for him to stretch his sore legs as he laid against the stone wall. He closed his heavy eyes and listened, he could feel just as much as he could hear the sound of the hunters vehicles. They were close, practically on top of him. Harry was all too aware that this was it, either his hiding place worked and he'd go running back to the clan with his tail between his legs, or they'd find him. And he'd die. All that was left to do was pray.

He froze when he heard the shouting, they were right above him. He listened as a voice commanded everyone to spread out and check the surrounding area. Harry couldn't help the reflex of holding his breath as he tuned his ears to the sounds of boots crunching over branches. He didn't technically need to breathe, being a vampire and all, but it still helped to calm his racing mind as he counted to ten and let the air out of his lungs. Then again. And again. He kept this up until most of the footsteps had faded, he even heard some of the vehicles pull away and he nearly cried from the relief. That is, until a rope appeared at the mouth of his cave.

 _God, no._ Harry pleaded in his mind. Tears spilling from his eyes as a pair of combat boots came into view, followed by cargo pant clad legs. Next came the torso and arms, shrouded in black. Finally a face appeared in the crack, blue eyes locking with his green ones. A grin spread over the hunters face and Harrys stomach turned over completely, he sunk his claws into his shins that he'd gathered into his arms and he was now sobbing openly. _This is it, I'm going to die_. He thought about all the people in his life he was never going to see again as the boy, no older looking than Harry, made his way into the alcove.

"Gotcha." He sang out in an accented voice, grinning again, like the cat who'd got the cream as he crouched down in front of Harry, eyes alight with amusement. "Aren't you a pretty one?" He whispered breathily.

Harry pressed himself as far into the wall as he could manage, eyes darting around rapidly trying to figure out a way to survive this, finally zeroing in on the strangers neck. If he could just muster up enough energy for one bite.

"You and I both know it'd be useless to bite me." He interjected Harrys thoughts and _fuck_ , he was right. In his panic Harry momentarily forgot the one thing that made hunters so dangerous. They'd somehow found a way to carry silver in their blood. One bite would be lethal, yeah he'd kill the hunter but only at the cost of his own life. Either way he was fucked. At least he wouldn't go down alone. "There's no need to be rash, I'm not going to hurt you."

"What?" Harry spat, disbelief dripping from his voice. He's got to be kidding, he's a _hunter_.

Once again Harry was met with that stupid, shit-eating grin and yeah he'd really like to sink his teeth into this cocky bastard, if only his limbs didn't feel like lead. The poison's effects had completely taken over.

"What's the matter? Don't believe me?" He taunted, to which Harry shook his head, baring his fangs when the hunter inched closer to him. This earned Harry a quiet laugh, and just as the boy opened his mouth to say something a voice called over head, cutting him off.

"Horan! Have you found anything?"

Harry once again gulped in an unnecessary breath, meeting the amused gaze of the stranger in front of him before squeezing his eyes shut. He waited for the inevitable.

"Nah, there's nothing here." He shouted back and Harrys eyes flung open. His mouth dropped as the boy chuckled quietly into his hand, then held a finger to his lips, signaling Harry to be quiet.

"Then hurry up and get your arse up here, seems the undead bastard has managed to escape." Pebbles crumbled over the cliff face as Harry listened to the sound of receding footsteps over head.

"Do you believe me now?" The boy, _Horan_ as the other man had said, whispered playfully, wiggling his dark eyebrows. Harry just glared at him, not trusting the young hunter in the least bit.

"W-what do you want?" He choked out, finally finding the courage to ask after the two boys had done nothing but stare and breathe. All the while keeping his claws and fangs at the ready.

Horan shrugged, completely unfazed at being stuffed in a damp cave with the very thing he's meant to be hunting. "I'm not really one for merciless killing, it's more of the family business thing you know?" He answers casually, _as if his 'family business' wasn't the reason for so many of my clans deaths,_  Harry thinks to himself. "Although there is something I've been wondering, maybe you could help me out?" He asks hopefully, tilting his head with that same stupid grin.

"What's that?" Harry murmured, he'd play along if it meant getting out of here alive and back to the clan.

"These markings, what do they mean?" He reached out and brushed his fingers over the mark on Harrys neck, leaving goosebumps in their wake. He drew his hand back with a laugh when the vampire growled. The skin there burned. "I mean I've seen a lot of vampires," Harry felt sick to his stomach, knowing he'd meant the dead bodies of his fallen kin, "and all the markings seem to be unique. Some have matched up, but not others." His face was serious for the first time as he waited for Harry to answer.

He debated back and forth in his head, how much he could tell the boy to satisfy him without endangering his kind. "They mean different things, depending on the individual markings. Some we're born with, others show up later in life." Harry relents.

"What does that one on your neck mean?"

"It's my clan marking, it shows what people I belong to."

Horan hums in understanding. "What kind of markings do you get later?"

Harry bit his lip with worry, this conversation was going much deeper than he wanted it to. "Umm, mating marks mostly. Although some vampires gain markings by becoming exceptional warriors and other things like that."

"What are mating marks?" He presses, eyes focused and absorbing every bit of information Harry was giving him.

"T-they're marks that appear after you've mated with your partner. They're a match set."

"Have you got one of those?"

"I don't think thats any of your business." Harry snapped, he was sure he'd be blushing if he could.

"I'll take that as a no." The hunter chuckled, ridiculous smile back in place as Harry growled at him once again. Oddly enough, he seemed pleased. "Alright, alright. One more question. Do the placement of the markings mean anything?"

Harry hesitated for a moment. The answer to this question could very well mean the end for him if the boy caught on. Maybe he didn't care for killing a no name vampire, but if he knew that having a marking on the neck or face was a symbol of royalty, Harry might suddenly become a person of interest to the young hunter. He shook his head rapidly. "No, that doesn't mean anything." He squeaks.

Horan narrows his blue eyes, and Harry knows he wasn't convinced, but luckily he's saved by the angry voice of the man from before. "Horan! What the hell are you doing? Do you need me to come down there and get you?!"

"No, I'm coming!" He shouts back, clearly annoyed at having to leave before blowing his cover. He grins back at Harry once more, all straight white teeth on display. "Thanks for answering my questions.... I didn't catch your name?" Harry draws his lips in a thin line, signaling that he wasn't giving that up. _No way, no how_. "Alright," the other boy shrugs, standing as much as he can and beginning to back out of the cave. "Word of advice, don't leave for at least another hour. They'll have scouts out until then. The toxins should wear off by morning." He grunts as he reaches back for the rope he'd used to climb down, looking Harry in the eyes once more before giving him a wink and one final grin. "Hope we see each other again, under better circumstances." Then he swings out into the open air and begins to ascend the cliff.

 _What the fuck just happened?!_ Harry thinks to himself as his listens to the muffled conversation above him once Horan has finally hoisted himself up over the edge, ignores the way his dead heart flutters at the sound of his boisterous laugh, loud and prominent now that he isn't trying to be secretive. _And what the actual fuck is that?_ He glances down at his chest.

As irksome as the hunter was, Harry knew he was right about the scouts so he waited, and waited. Past the recommended one hour mark, until the sun began to set and he hadn't even heard a sparrow passing by in quite some time. Then he ran. He exploded from the cave in a flurry and landed at the bottom of the drop off in a heap. The landing wasn't as graceful as it could have been had he been at full strength, but the rest he'd gotten in the cave was enough to make it so he could survive it. He moaned as his lifted his bruised body and ran for the tree line, carving his way through the wood until he reached the haze he knew signaled his clans dwelling. Tears sprung to his eyes at the promise of _home_ , and once he was covered by the safety of the fog he finally slowed down and gave his wobbly legs a break. The whole ordeal had really taken a toll on his body, including the toxins he knew still circulated in his body. He wanted nothing more than to curl up in his nice warm bed and sleep until next week. Just as he was imagining how good it was going to feel a body crashed into his, sending him tumbling into the grass.

"Harry!" A frantic voice called and the young vampire looked up into the panicked eyes of his best friend looming over him.

"Zayn." Harry choked out and wrapped his arms around the other boys neck, squeezing as hard as he could. He didn't think he had any more tears in him but they ran freely down his cheeks.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Zayn gasped, hugging just as tightly before pulling back from his best friend, looking him sternly in the eye. "The whole clan has been worried sick! We heard the hunters mobilize. I-I thought you were-" He cut himself off as his honey golden eyes filled with tears, mirroring Harrys own.  
Harry pulled him back down into another bone crushing hug. "I'm okay Z," he murmured gently as he ran his fingers comfortingly up the other boys spine, "I'm home now, I'm home."


	2. Chapter 2

Niall took another long drag of his cigarette, released the smoke in a sigh as he leaned against the faded brick of the old record shop. The boy lifted his gaze up to the darkening sky. "Looks like rain," he muttered to himself as a brisk wind ruffled the brunette hair lying flat on his forehead. He knew he didn't have long until his hiding place out back was discovered, but he just needed a _moment_. Every Thursday the shop ran a buy one get one sale and old records that nobody cared for went for $2 a piece and all the obnoxious hipsters in town ate that shit up. Niall could not stand their incessant, pretentious chatter for another minute without socking one of them in the glasses-framed face.

He was on edge as it was, had been for over a month, ever since he ran into _him_. He had been a vampire unlike any other the young hunter had seen; rather than the demonic red eyes he was used to the creature had had gentle, wide eyes that shown with the deepest shade of green. Although he had been using them to glare piercingly at Niall throughout most of their interaction. His hair had looked silky and soft as it curled over his round face and his plump lips were _red red red_ instead of the thin, nearly blue ones he'd been accustomed too. When Niall had reached out and touched his skin, _God his skin_ , it felt like velvet and at the same bit his fingers like ice. Even his voice caused things to stir in Niall, it was sweet and warm like a sugared cup of Earl Grey. He was magnificent really, Niall had been entranced the moment they locked gazes. He knew there was no way he could kill him, not this one, who resembled nothing of the raging, manic vamps his family usually slay.

The encounter had caused him to be off his game as of late. He rarely joined in hunts, only the minimum amount required as not to raise suspicion. Where he had always had a perfect record of clean kills, he was slipping up and making rookie mistakes. Just last week when he had cornered one of the viscous beasts who'd attacked a jogger in the park, Niall had been distracted by the mark on her wrist, wondering if it didn't look similar to the one on _his_ vampire, and was promptly flung into the surrounding tree line- earning himself a nasty bruise across his back. Luckily Liam had been there as aid and used the moment to take the bitch out. His confusion as he'd helped Niall to his feet had been justified, but the boy just laughed it off with the excuse that he had wanted to let Liam have the glory for a change.

Now he shook his head as he pulled the last bits of the fag into his lungs, thinking about how stupid this has all been. He shouldn't be letting a vampire of all things distract him from his job of _killing vampires_. Although it hasn't always been his favorite thing in the world, it kept his dad off his back and if his dad was off his back then Niall could be free to live his life how he wanted. Unless of course he was at the record shop, which he was reminded of as his boss, Bressie, burst through the metal back door with a resounding clang; looking as big and intimidating as ever. He leveled Niall with a glare, to which the boy just rolled his eyes. "Alright, you got me." He relented as he threw his hands up in surrender, lips curling into his signature smirk.

"Get your arse back inside before I fire you." The building of a man growled, wrinkling his nose as Niall blew his final breath of nicotine laden smoke in his face.

"Yes, sir!" Niall mock saluted, taking once last glance up at the grey sky as he tossed the filter towards the dumpsters, sliding past Bressie with a smile that fell from his face as soon as he was back behind the till.

The next couple hours dragged on, consisting almost exclusively of the sound of the price scanner beeping, the register opening, and half-hearted affirmative head shakes when the customers would gush _wasn't this such a good find?_ Niall's neck began to ache and he was relieved when the skies finally opened up and a near torrential down pour cleared the streets in a matter of minutes. The last of the stragglers made their purchases and requested double bagging before heading out into the cold showers.

Another half hour of propping his head up with his hand and trying to stay awake led to Bressie coming out from his office and informing Niall he was going out to get some lunch. "Make sure you keep your arse out here incase any customers come in. If I find out you've been sleeping in the back again I'll have you doing restock for a month!" He threatened, to which Niall dutifully nodded and swore he would _never_ do anything like that. A few minutes later- as soon as he knew he had waited ample time for Bressie to stroll over to the side parking lot, get in his beat up old chevy, and pull out in search of sustenance- Niall snickered to himself as he headed straight for the "employee lounge". It was basically just a glorified closet, a tiny back room consisting of: a small round table, one wooden chair, one beat up rolling computer chair Bressie had got at a thrift store, a hanging lightbulb that flickered only occasionally on a good day, and one off white fridge that hadn't been cleaned out since the stone-age. Niall landed heavily in the old computer chair and kicked his feet up onto the table, eyes falling shut almost immediately having every intention of dozing for the next 28 minutes. Although that dream was cut short, for as soon as he felt his breathing start to slow, he heard the small chime sound that meant a customer had just come in the door. He let out an annoyed sigh before deciding it wasn't worth getting up for, he hoped the person was just trying to get out of the rain and would wander around a bit before deciding to brave the storm once again.

Unfortunately Lady Luck was truly not on his side today as he heard an obnoxious high pitched voice yell out "Hello? Anybody work here?"

Cursing every God-like entity he could think of Niall got up from his chair and trudged into the front room. Rubbing his fingers over his tired eyes he began to speak, "Hello how can I help-" he cut himself off however as he pulled his hand away and locked eyes with the very creature who had been commanding his thoughts for weeks. He was vaguley aware there was someone else beside him but couldn't pull his stare away from the widening jade eyes he'd been missing all this time. Niall immediately felt his mouth contort into a wild grin and an excitement he hadn't felt in too long washed over him, _finally._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically this was supposed to be out ages ago and was supposed to be longer but I had pretty much this amount written when my computer froze and had to be shut down without saving any of it sooo it was lost to me forever which sent me in a depressive spiral but we back and so here it is, I'll probably update tomorrow as well since this wasn't as long as I had originally wanted but I didn't want to delay updating any longer. I'm going to try to discipline myself into updating at least once a week cause I really want to stick to this story lol okay rant over I hope you enjoyed (: xox


	3. Chapter 3

Six weeks. Six _endless and exhausting_ weeks. Thats how long Harry has been practically held hostage in his own home. Needless to say his parents weren't very impressed with him when he'd manage to crawl back to the clan within an inch of his life, the majority of his body weight leaning into Zayn's side. Even now the memory of his fathers face that day made him shiver.

 

**Six weeks ago**

 

The two boys had finally made their way through the dense thicket of wood surrounding their convent. Without even seeing him Harry could feel the wrath of his father coming at him in waves. The young vampire hung his head in shame as Zayn practically dragged him toward the heart of the small community, right up to the grand steps of the largest house within it, where at the top stood a very solemn, very angry Desmond Styles; Vampire King. When Harry did finally muster the courage to look up the first thing he sought out was the usually comforting gaze of his mother. He found her immediately behind the looming figure of his father and his heart broke at the tears streaming from her green eyes, mirroring his own in color and sadness. He tried to give her a smile to show her he was alright but it fell flat as his father growled out, "What the hell were you thinking?"

Harry was uncomfortably aware of the eerie silence all around. Not a single member of the clan was out on the usually busy streets and the emptiness surrounding him only increased the anxiety he felt while staring into his fathers reddening eyes. Even at his very side Zayn kept his head bowed and his body was stone-still, Harry felt so very alone. "I-I don't know." He knew he probably shouldn't start this exchange off with a lie. The truth of the matter was he knew exactly why he'd run away. The young vampire was tired, tired of being proper all the time and having to live in a bubble where everyone thought they knew who he was and pretended to care about him- when in actuality they didn't know a thing about him. The only thing they cared about was Desmond's approval. What had really drove Harry over the edge- and it seems like such a small thing now really but Harry is of the belief he can be as dramatic as he wants- was the day before when Harry had taken a walk down to the little bakery at the end of the convent. He loved going there and did so quite often with great enthusiasm. The woman who owned it was always very polite to him, as was everyone in the clan, and served him diligently. However on this day she seemed particularly excited to see him stroll through the wooden door and sidle up to the register. He smiled and greeted her properly as he's been taught his whole life, when she turned and pulled open one of the small ovens behind the counter.

"Oh Harry I'm so happy you've come!" She exclaimed, turning around with a wide smile on her chubby face. "I've baked a batch of your favorites, just for you young lord!" Harry was touched by the act and flashed her a truly genuine smile, nobody had ever baked him something special. However, when he looked down at the sizzling tray he saw that it held orange and raspberry scones when in fact Harrys favorite pastries were the apple turnovers he ordered nearly every time he came. He deflated internally when he realized the woman had baked _Louis_ ' favorite, one of his body guards who only came in occasionally, and gotten the two mixed up. He saved face however as he's wont to do and thanked the older woman as she boxed the sweets carefully. Then it all became achingly clear what the woman's true intentions had been when she'd handed the box over, _free of charge_ she insisted, and began to whisper a bit conspiratorially, "You know Harry dear I'm sorry to ask this of you but do you think you could talk to your father about something for me?"

The boy flashed her a watery smile as it all began to make sense to him. She hadn't actually baked him the _wrong_ pastries out of the goodness of her heart, but rather in an attempt to grease his elbow and gain a favor from his father. He was all too used to this from many of his fellow clan members, especially those higher up on the totem pole who wanted to maintain good graces with the vampire ruler. But this homely bakery had always been a safe haven for him where he could sit for hours staring out the window and not have to think about politics. That was all over now. "What is it Mrs. Weathers?"

The elderly lady clapped her hands in delight as she leaned over the counter, "You see, my son Benjamin is having a bit of a rough go of it in the Kings guard. He's a right good soldier but it seems he isn't being alotted the opportunity to really showcase his strength. Do you think maybe you could ask your father to move him up a bit in rank? Maybe even request him as one of your personal guard!" Her face was so close to his and she smelled of chocolate and warm butter. Harry wished he could take comfort in the scent but everything about his once treasured escape now made him a bit nauseous.

"I'll see what I can do." He stammered, wishing as he'd done so many times before that he had a heart beat to focus on rather than the rising bile in his throat. The woman was positively beaming, thanking him profusely and wishing him a good day. He left the shop with heavy steps and headed for the surrounding woods. Once he knew he was out of sight of any passers-by he threw down the unwanted box of scones and stomped on them in frustration. Then, without second thought, he took off running at a break-neck pace. His mind swirling with resentment and self-loathing, wondering why he was never enough for people to actually notice _him_ and not just the potential favor they could gain in befriending him. He had every intention of leaving and never coming back. He'd send Zayn a postcard when he got to wherever he was going and ask him to come along, maybe one to his mother as well so she didn't worry.

_Until he'd tripped over that damn trap._

"You don't know?" His father spat, clearly unamused by his sons stupidity. "You just up and run away without telling anyone and you don't know what you were thinking?"

"I guess I wasn't thinking." Is Harrys mumbled defense. There was nothing he could say to save himself, his father was about as understanding and compassionate as a viking. The moment his eyes turned that haunting shade of crimson Harrys fate was sealed. His father let out another nasty snarl and Harry felt his best friend tremble beside him.

"You are under house arrest until further notice. You do not leave the premises without permission from me alone and only with the supervision of a guard. And you will not under any circumstances leave this convent until I decide you've earned back the privilege, am I understood?" His fathers dark tone left no room for protest but Harry fought back anyway with an indignant squeak.

"B-but thats not fair!" His voice rose at least two octaves.

"Harry..." Zayn warned quietly.

"Fair?!" His father sneered, "do you think it was fair you traipsing off to God knows where without telling a soul? Do you think it was fair when the entire village went into a state of panic because we all heard those bastard hunters mobilize? Do you think it was fair to send your mother into hysterics because she didn't know where her son was?" He flung a clawed hand back towards the woman in question and Harry sighed defeatedly in the wake of his mothers watery gaze. "Life isn't fair Harry, especially for vampires. It's time you learn to get your head out of the damn clouds and think about the clan for once."

Harry was livid. _Think about the clan?_ What did any of them ever do deserve his thoughts? He couldn't voice any of this of course, he'd be struck dead by his father before he could even manage a blink. Without another look at the raging vampire before him he began to climb the steps to what was once his home and would now serve as his prison. Zayn tried his best to aid him but both the young vampires stopped when a figure moved from the shadows behind the king. Louis' eyes were blazing as he moved toward his young charge. He gave Harry a look that said they would most definitely be talking about this later to which the prince simply rolled his eyes as he let Zayn pass him over. Now resting his weight on much sturdier shoulders, Harry was able to climb the steps with ease, tossing a glance over his shoulder to his friend in hopes of conveying his thanks. Zayn simply offered a tiny wave and set off towards his own home. Once they slunk past the rigid form of the king, Harry reached out a comforting hand towards his mother. "I'm okay mum, nothing happened. They never even saw me." He choked the lie out easily enough, knowing he could pass off the shaking in his voice as fatigue. His mother simply squeezed his hand in return, not wanting to anger the man behind them anymore. With that Harry was ready to begin his sentence and allowed Louis to drag him up to his second story bedroom. The process was slow going, and by the time they reached the dark, cozy room Harry was more exhausted than he could ever remember being. His bed was like quick sand as he sunk into the silky sheets, not even bothering to remove his dirty clothes as his eyes closed and his mind began to shut off from the over use.

"Harry, we need to talk about this." Louis oh so kindly reminded him, but the young vampire was only able to offer a grunt in response before he was taken from the waking world.

 

**Present**

 

Harry shakes off the memory of that fretful day as he pulls a fresh Calvin Klein jumper over his head. He wasn't going to let anything dampen his mood because he was _finally_ being allowed to leave the convent, with Louis at his side of course, and run some errands in town. The two had indeed talked after Harry woke up from his 14 hour hibernation. He had explained to the older vampire how he had accidentally set off one of the hunters traps, but was able to escape and hide before they managed to catch him. He did however leave out the part about a strange handsome man- who he should definitely _not_ be thinking of as handsome- did in fact find him but spared him his undead life. Louis had listened intently and grunted sourly in all the right places throughout the story. Afterwards he ensured Harry that if he ever did anything this stupid again he would personally see to it that he remained a hermit for the rest of eternity, then he'd ruffled the boys hair playfully and let him sleep for another two hours.

Lost in thought once again, Harry didn't notice the knocking on his door until her heard Louis griping about  _Why is the door locked? You knew I was coming!_  on the other side of the solid cherry wood. "Sorry Lou, one second." Harry called in response, giggling lightly as he pulled the knob and revealed his grumpy body guard.

"You airhead, you were spacing out again weren't you?" Louis said not unkindly. Even though his sharp words sometimes seemed harsh to others, it was his eyes that gave away his compassionate spirit. Harry could see the truth of his feelings in those baby blues and always knew just how much Louis cared for him. The young vampire had always considered him to be the older brother he never had. Harry simply nodded in response, a little too delayed if Louis' snicker was anything to go by. "Are you ready for the big day?" He mused.

"Yes!" Harry squealed, realization setting in that this was really happening. His father had gotten tired of his moping around and told him to _get out of the damn house already_. When Harry had reminded him of the reason for his isolation he was rewarded with a snarl and told that if he didn't take Louis and get out of his face there would be hell to pay. He gladly took the offer. "I'm so excited this has been the longest six weeks of my life Lou, are you sure its okay we're going into town too?"

"Yep, I cleared it with your father this morning. As long as you stay with me and keep out of trouble today your punishment is officially over. Of course you still won't be able to leave the convent without a guard for the time being, that rule remains probably until you're 150." Is Louis' cheeky response. Harry wrinkles his nose at the notion.

"Lets just go already." He grumbles, not wanting to talk about the subject anymore. He pushes past Louis and briskly descends the grand staircase, marching right up to the front door. A giddy sort of feeling takes over him as his places his hand on the handle and pulls it open to be met with a light spring breeze. He takes in a deep breath he doesn't need and soaks up his surroundings; the streets that are dotted with only a few clan members since its still early, the swaying trees on all sides of the village, and the overcast sky above their heads. He grins at the promise of rain and is about to take his first steps of freedom when Louis places a heavy hand on his shoulder. "What?" Harry pouts, turning to face his friend.

"Have you got your necklace?" He inquires, pulling at the ruby pendant around his own neck.

"Yes." Harry sighs as he digs into to pocket of his black skinny jeans to retrieve the jewelry. They're magical necklaces, enchanted by the clans resident witch. Long copper chains baring blood-red stones engraved with their clan seal. It keeps them safe in the human world, camouflaging the black markings on their skin and masking their vampire scent. Venturing out without it would almost be as stupid as running away and getting yourself caught in a hunters trap, _almost_.

Protective necklace in place and with an approving nod from Louis, Harry flexes his fingers in excitement before racing off into the crisp morning air.

~

The coffee shop the two boys ducked into when the rain started to pour was pleasantly toasty as Harry settled into a seat by the window. He placed his shopping bags at his feet and began riffling through them while he waited for Louis, making sure nothing from his list was missing. There were the YSL boots he'd had his eye on for a while, a shirt from the new Gucci spring collection, and a full bottle of his favorite orange-scented conditioner. The seat across from him screeched and he smiled up at Louis as he landed in the iron chair with a mug of tea for both of them. "Thanks Lou," he murmured gratefully, wrapping his chilled fingers around the dotted mug in front of him. Harry lifted the steaming beverage to his face and let the warm scent of peppermint wash over his senses. "Mmm my favorite." He grinned as he placed his lips on the rim to take his first tentative sip.

Louis gave him a gentle smirk as he sipped his own tea, humming in satisfaction at the sweet liquid. "Is there anywhere else you want to go?" He questioned quietly, mindful of the other patrons in the shop. There weren't many due to the weather outside but the few who did seek the solace of the cafe were either nose deep in a book or typing away on laptops.

Harry nodded absentmindedly as he watched two droplets racing down the window pane, cheering in his mind when the smaller drop on the left pulled ahead for the win. "A record shop a couple blocks away, I saw online they had this original, limited edition Stones vinyl." He mumbled. Louis made an affirmative noise and turned his head towards the large window as well. They sat in comfortable silence and watched people awning-jump for nearly half an hour until both their mugs were cold and empty.

"Shall we get going then?" Louis began to stand when he noticed Harry pouting into his hollow cup.

"Yeah alright." The two boys thanked the girl behind the counter and headed off once again into the rain. Harry lifted his face to the angry clouds and smiled as the stinging drops hit his face. He'd always loved the rain, the sensation of it made him feel as close to being alive as he could get. Louis reached out and grabbed his hand to get him to walk, making the younger vampire blink in confusion before realizing he was standing in the middle of the road. Harry grinned bashfully and allowed Louis to lead him down the street as he focused on the euphoric feeling of raindrops hitting his skin.

Once they'd entered Breslin's Vinyls, which Harry had informed his guard was the name of the shop, both boys shook the excess water from their hair and glanced around at the seemingly endless amount of records and CDs. It was a bit untidy and there were neon colored signs posted all around about a sale that had been going on, but it was no doubt charming and Harry was immediately in love. Until he really began to focus his senses hoping to breathe in the smell of dusty vinyls and instead caught another scent. "Louis." He whispered, panic beginning to swell in his chest. There was no mistaking that smell, a hunter was definitely nearby. He saw the same thoughts reflected in the blue eyes beside him but Louis simply hissed out an _I know_ and pulled him so their backs were to the counter.

"Just be cool okay? You've got your necklace, theres nothing to be afraid of." Harry took a deep breath and nodded. It wasn't uncommon to cross paths with a hunter in the human world but it always made Harrys stomach churn, even more so now after his latest encounter.

"Be cool, _right_." He took one more calming breath and signaled to Louis that he was ready. The older vampire gave him a lingering look of concern before turning and heading towards the glass counter, it didn't escape either of them that the scent was strongest here. They waited a few seconds for someone to approach them but when no-one did Louis huffed in annoyance.

"Hello? Anybody work here?" He called out angrily. Harry turned to grab his arm and shushed him, if he could blush he would be.

"Hello, how can I help-" Harry froze. He knew that voice too well, it was the same one that had soundtracked his dreams as of late. He whipped his head around and sure enough locked eyes with that same hauntingly blue gaze. The boy grinned almost manically as the bile rose in Harrys stomach. _It was really him_ , the hunter who'd let the young vampire go free. Only in Harrys wildest imaginings did he see himself ever meeting the boy again. In those fantasies things had been different, they were both regular humans and met maybe at Uni or sat next to each other on a train.

But that wasn't the case, right now they were a hunter and his prey and Harry hoped his shaking wasn't completely visible. The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, Harry blinking rapidly praying this was all a dream he'd wake up from, and the other boy leaning confidently against the counter with that same, self-assured smirk. "We're looking for a record." Louis snapped, tossing Harry a confused look when he jumped at the sound of his voice. He had momentarily forgotten anyone else was in the room.

"Of course," the hunter answered easily, only sparing Louis a glance before turning back towards Harry. "Which record is that?" His eyes raked down the vampires body, nodding his head appreciatively while he finally turned to give Louis his full attention. Harry bit his lip and urged himself to calm down, the absolute last thing he needed was Louis scenting any bit of arousal. _Relax damnit he's a hunter for Gods sake_.

Louis was clearly unhappy with the boys blatant flirting and stepped protectively in front of his charge. "It's a Rolling Stones vinyl, apparently you've posted an ad for it on your website." He answered with a clipped tone.

"You like the Stones?" The boy inquired, looking right passed Louis and once again into Harrys eyes. He could only manage a shy nod, not wanting to tip off his guard in anyway that he knew this boy. He hoped he could just claim to have been afraid later when Louis would inevitably question him about his behavior.

"They're his favorite, so if you wouldn't mind less talking and more doing your job we'd greatly appreciate it." Louis was just about reaching the limit of his temper and Harry flinched at the near growl in his voice. The hunter to his credit only laughed in response, digging through a drawer to his left and pulling out a small set of keys.

"It'll cost you a pretty penny, limited edition and all that." He mused, twirling the keys around his long fingers. Harry was most definitely _not_ staring at his hands.

"He can afford it. Just get the damn record." Harry reached out and placed a comforting hand on his friends tense shoulder, trying to remind him of where they were and just who they were talking to. Although the boy had let him live once before, he wasn't sure how far his mercy stretched.

The hunter released a boisterous laugh, completely unphased by the searing glare Louis was giving him, before sauntering over to a glass display case hung behind the counter. Harry hadn't noticed it in the midst of trying to keep his emotions in check but now that he could see the record in question for himself he only felt giddiness. Once the boy removed it from its stand and secured the lock on the case, he returned to standing in front of the two boys. He placed the vinyl down on the counter and motioned for Harry to inspect it. Begrudgingly Louis stepped aside and allowed Harry to approach the counter. The young vampire was hyper aware of the fact that the other boy hadn't moved away an inch and they were as close as the glass between them would allow. From here he could detect other scents aside from the metallic smell of hunter, scents like fresh pine and peppermint- _his favorite_. "I'm Niall, by the way." The hunter murmured as Harry picked up the album and turned it over in his hands. He looked up in shock and once again fell into the boys deep gaze. He wore a small smile that was unlike the other cheeky smirks Harry was accustomed to and the vampire quickly catalogued the other things he hadn't been able to notice in the dim cave. The freckles dotting his straight nose, the nearly hidden dimple on his right cheek, the cleft of his chin, and most strikingly the ring of gold surrounding his pupils. When Niall's tiny, private smile morphed into that shit-eating grin Harry knew he had been caught staring too long. He quickly ducked his head back down to focus on the record, ignoring the prickling feeling on his neck that meant Louis was glaring at him.

"Um, I'm Harry." He finally responded in a near whisper, "the uh- the record looks good. I'll take it, please." He pushed it towards the other boy stepping back from the counter in an attempt to regain his bearings.

"You got it." Niall smirked, that sing-song tone in his voice giving Harry flashbacks to the day he wished had never happened. The transaction was quick and thankfully took place without anymore conversation. Once the purchase was bagged and passed along to Harrys shaking hands, the boy offered him a final wide grin and thanked him for his patronage. "You boys have a great day!" He waved as the vampires hurriedly rushed out the store, not before Harry turned back for one last look, earning a wink for his efforts from the blue-eyed boy.

Outside the rain had stopped and an ominous fog covered the empty streets. Louis immediately grabbed Harrys arm with inarguable strength and pulled him into the nearest alley. They walked at a quickened pace until they were far enough in that should someone casually walk by, the two boys wouldn't be noticed. "What the hell was that?" Louis demanded as soon as he stopped walking and whipped his body around to confront Harry.

"I-I dont know what you're talking about." He stammered, knowing exactly what we was talking about.

"Bullshit!" Louis hissed, raising his finger in the beginning of what Harry knew would be a long argument before they were interrupted.

"Harry!" Both vampires turned at the voice of the boy they'd just left. Niall was strolling towards them casually, signature grin locked in place as the fog cleared around him. "You uh, dropped this." He called and every muscle in Harrys body became rigid as he watched Niall swing the familiar ruby pendant back and forth. When their eyes met Harry found a challenge in his gaze, he knew there was _no way_ he had just 'dropped' the necklace. Before he could think too much on how Niall had managed to swipe it from his neck he turned and locked eyes with Louis. The knowing look in his guards eyes was unmistakable and before Harry could blink he was no longer in front of him.

"Louis no!" He screeched, turning at a break-neck pace to where Niall had just been moments ago.

He turned just Louis slammed the hunter against the alleys brick wall with a clawed hand around his neck, snarling like an animal and fangs bared to attack.


	4. Chapter 4

"Louis no!" Harry screeched as he watched the scene before him in horror. His mind raced, trying to come up with reasons why his guard shouldn't kill the boy in his grasp. "Y-you'll die!"

"Not if I snap his neck." The older vampire growled, tightening his grip around the young hunters throat. Niall for his part was giving a valiant go at seeming unfazed. He glared ruthlessly at his captor but the purpling of his face and the way his nails scraped against Louis' forearm gave away his desperation for air.

"W-what if someone finds the body? He's a hunter you know, they'll come looking for us!" Harry tried again, his voice becoming more hysteric. 

"We'll be gone before the fog clears. No-one will know."

"Louis please!" The young vampire cried out when Niall's eyes began to roll to the back of his head. Harry was now openly crying and decided in that moment he couldn't let the boy die even if he had to expose their somewhat relationship.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Louis spat, pinning Harry with his now blood-red gaze. "He's a hunter, remember?"

"But he saved my life!" Things seemed to go deadly silent after that. Louis released his hold on the boy and Niall fell to the ground in a heap, gasping for breath. Harry rushed past the guard without a sound, ignoring the daggers he was glaring into his back as he placed a hand gingerly on Niall's shoulder. "Are you alright?" He murmured, allowing himself a moment of weakness and brushing the dark fringe out of the hunters eyes. Harrys body filled with relief when Niall flashed him his signature grin even as his chest heaved painfully and the skin around his neck already began to bruise.

"Someone want to tell me what the fuck is going on here?" Harrys back went rigid at the sound of his guard snarling. He turned to face the visibly angry man who looked like something out of a nightmare. The skin around his burning red eyes was dark and his fangs gave off a menacing gleam even in the gloomy light of the afternoon. His claws were black and fully extended while his broad shoulders heaved with the effort to keep himself from killing the crumpled boy in front of him. Harry hated seeing his fellow vampires in this form, hated that it validated what everyone thought of them- _they were nothing more than blood-thirsty monsters_.

"Louis please try to calm down, I can explain." Harry rose slowly from the kneeling position he was in with his hands out, trying to placate his friend. He took a couple steps to stand protectively in front of Niall who was still catching his breath. Harry was all too aware of the boys heart hammering away in his chest and his fangs ached in his mouth. He shook the sudden blood-lust from his mind and focused on the task at hand. "Just relax okay, nobody has to get hurt."

"Harry you've got about 2 seconds to explain yourself before I kill-"

"I lied okay! I lied about the day I tripped the hunters trap, when I said no one had found me." The raging vampire narrowed his eyes as Harry began to explain what actually happened on that god forsaken day. In the time it took to stutter his way through the events Niall had managed to regain control of his breathing and was now sitting up against the brick alley wall, rubbing the sore muscles of his neck and shoulders. Harry could sense nearly every move he made as he emphasized the point that Niall had not hurt him and never had any intention to, choosing of course to omit the information the boy had requested in return. Louis' appearance had gone nearly back to normal once he'd deemed Niall wasn't a threat but his fangs remained bared. He leveled Harry with a furious look after he finished explaining and the green-eyed boy deflated, knowing his short-lived freedom would be once again ripped from him.

"So he just let you go? Just like that?" Louis sneered in disbelief.

"Just like that." Came the deep, accented voice of the hunter. Both vampires turned to stare as the chuckling boy unfolded himself to a standing position. Harrys eyes darted up and down his body searching for any indication the boy was hurt but other than rolling his shoulders until they gave a soft pop Niall showed no signs of discomfort. "Look, Louis was it? I know you think I'm inherently evil because of who my family is, which is a bit hypocritical might I add," he began, taking a step forward with an easy smile and ignoring the low growls coming from the older vampire, "but it's really not my style. I just do this shit to keep my dad happy, yeah?" Now he was standing right next to Harry, so close their shoulders brushed. "I'd never hurt someone so pretty." Harry gasped at the words rumbled in his ear while fingers danced up his spine. He could practically feel Niall's smirk before the warmth of his body was gone and Harry turned to see him once again pinned to wall by Louis, his smile never leaving his face.

"You don't fucking touch him." He roared, and Harry knew he was teetering close to the edge of insanity. The two boys had poked too much at Louis' temper already and it wouldn't be long now before he'd lost it completely. Emotions were running dangerously high and Harry had to act fast before they ended up killing each other. "I showed you mercy once already in repayment, don't think I'll be so forgiving a second time."

"Louis come on, let's just go." Harry begged, pulling futilely at his guardians shoulders.

"Not yet, he knows too much. I've got to compel him to forget." Harrys blood ran cold at the darkly spoken words. It was a skill only a handful of powerful vampires could perform, even Harry himself being a royal couldn't control the actions of a mouse. He had almost entirely forgotten such a thing was possible and now at the suggestion that Niall would no longer know his face he became oddly panicked. Niall seemed alarmed as well, his beaming grin dropped and his skin began to pale. His wide blue eyes met Harry's and the vampire knew they shared the same thoughts. Harry didn't know why the notion scared him so much, he should be relieved that a murderous hunter would no longer be able to recall his face and name. But for reasons unbeknownst to him he just could not let that happen.

"No!" He shouted unintentionally, wincing at the volume of his own voice. He shivered when Louis turned his body toward him predatorily, studying him with slanted eyes. Niall was left forgotten behind the guard but remained silently pressed against the wall, for once realizing the situation he was in.

" _No?_ " Louis sneered, crossing his arms in an intimidating stance.

"T-thats right." Harry tried to sound confident but his shaky legs and even shakier voice made for very little convincing. "As your prince, I command you not to." He stuck up his jaw, hoping to come off even a little menacing.

"You command me?" Louis raised a brow, seeming nothing more than amused at Harrys pathetic show of dominance.

"Yes. N-now leave the boy alone and lets go home. Please?" The last word came out as a whisper and Harry cursed his weak self. He needed to protect Niall and how could he do that if he couldn't even utter one request without stuttering. He chanced a look at the hunter who was gazing unwaveringly back at Harry. His brow was furrowed in concentration and Harry nearly choked at the intensity of his stare. When the blue-eyed boy noticed the vampire staring back at him he offered one of those small, private smiles and Harry immediately felt comforted. He glared back at Louis with new-found strength.

The older vampire narrowed his eyes furthers as he stepped right up into Harrys face. "Harry, what exactly are you playing at here?" The boy gulped and prayed to anyone that would listen Louis wouldn't be able to figure out the thoughts swirling in his head. He cast one more longing glance towards Niall and that was a huge mistake. When his eyes locked back to the pair inches from his face there was a recognition there that Harry had been dreading. Louis' face contorted in fury and before either vampire could open their mouths to begin what would be the argument of the century, an unknown voice made everyone freeze.

"Horan!?" Called an angry voice, whoever it belonged to hadn't reached the alleyway yet but they were definitely close.

"Shit I'm in trouble now." Niall mumbled with a sigh, running a hand through his thick hair. He threw Harry a shaky smile and before the vampire could process what exactly was happening he heard Louis curse and then the world became a blur. It took him nearly a full minute to realize his guard had thrown him over his shoulder and was now running at full speed back towards their home. Harry was equal parts relieved and terrified. Also a bit bitter he didn't get to say goodbye to Niall but he wasn't going to dwell on that one- it wouldn't help the case he'd have to plead to Louis.

Once shielded by the serene thicket of woodland that composed the outter-most part of their lands Louis came to an abrupt stop. The sudden cease in motion at the speed they'd been travelling had Harrys body flying through the air before colliding against a massive tree with a loud _oof!_ , the shopping bags that Louis must have grabbed at some point landing in a scattered mess around him. "What was that for?" He moaned, feeling his dislocated shoulder promptly pop back into place. He reluctantly stood and swung the limb around a bit to make sure it'd been fully healed.

"You are never to see that boy again." Louis' voice was sinister and Harry regrets it immediately when he looks up into his red eyes.

"Louis-" he tries in vain, suffocated by the scent of Louis' rage in the air. He hopes they're far enough away that no one in the village can sense it.

"Never. Again." He roars and Harry falls to his knees in defeat, no where near a match for the older vampire. "I don't know whats going through that spacey head of yours but he's a _hunter_ Harry. He's killed our kind, countless times. Think of all the friends we've lost Harry, think of your sister goddammit." He hisses and Harrys eyes prickle at that, he turns his head away from Louis unable to look at him anymore. _That was going too far_. Harry hears him sigh as he swipes angrily at the tears streaming freely down his face and soon enough he's being pressed into a familiar chest. "I'm sorry," Louis murmurs sincerely, "I shouldn't have brought her up, I'm sorry." Harry forgives him all too quickly and cuddles into the warm embrace of his guard. He breathes in the recognizable earthy scent of Louis and tries to forget about the way he'd found Niall to smell absolutely _delicious_ , because Louis is right- he's a hunter and above all else that means he's a murderer. He couldn't let this strange attraction for the boy cloud his judgment. The two vampires stayed wrapped in each other like that until Harry felt his wound muscles physically relax. With a heavy sigh he pulled away from Louis and offered him a watery smile and was met with one in return. "Listen," Louis began much more calmly, picking at Harrys tangled curls, "I won't tell your father about this okay? But you have to promise me you're never going to see him again, and mean it. Do you understand Harry?" He squeezed the young vampires shoulder and leveled him with a stern gaze, no room for argument.

"I understand." Harry answered in a low-voice. He squeezed his eyes shut after dropping his head submissively and pictured Niall's face one final time, deciding it was time to let the boy go.

"I need to hear you say it." Louis pleaded and waited for the young prince to lift his head and meet his eyes with his own determined stare.

"I promise to never see Niall Horan again."

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued..
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :) x  
> Harry and Nialls initial meeting was inspired by a scene in the Firelight novels. If you haven't read them, definitely check those out!


End file.
